Gasoline direct injection (GDI) fuel systems are a cost adder to OEM vehicle manufacturers compared to conventional metered pump inlet (MPI) systems. In the past few years, there have been significant gains in driving down the cost of the GDI fuel pump by simplification and size reduction. Demand control output requirements have kept the need for using a rather expensive solenoid operated control valve on conventional pump executions. On-board display (OBD), software, and electrical hardware requirements also add cost and are necessary due to the electronic control requirements of the pump.